1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relates to a semiconductor package and a plasma display device including the same; and more particularly, to a semiconductor package with excellent heat dissipation performance and ground stability, and a plasma display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor packages are becoming miniaturized in size and highly integrated, and structures of the semiconductor packages are being improved according to the improved performance of semiconductor chips included in the semiconductor packages.
A chip on film (COF) semiconductor package denotes a package in which at least one semiconductor chip is attached to a flexible substrate having a film shape and on which a signal wire is formed. Such COF semiconductor packages are widely used, because COF semiconductor package has better flexibility in the applications; because COF semiconductor package has a simpler structure since a printed circuit board (PCB) is not required; because COF semiconductor package has the lighter weight and the thinner thickness; because the manufacture cost of the COF semiconductor package is inexpensive; and because COF semiconductor package is suitable for fine pitch between leads.